


Nice Save

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [4]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blind Date, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda knew this a bad idea. She knew that she shouldn't have agreed to this. Going on a blind date was one thing; getting <i>stood up</i> by that blind date was another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> Again, this is for [ x-rayruby ](http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who sent me the prompt :D
> 
> I literally wrote this at midnight and I'm so tired

Hilda knew this a bad idea. She knew that she shouldn't have agreed to this. Going on a blind date was one thing; getting _stood up_  by that blind date was another.

Hilda could feel the pitying looks the waitstaff were giving her and felt resentment build inside her chest. Getting stood up was a special brand of embarrassment that she hadn’t felt since adolescence and that cut her to the bone.

She checked the time on her watch and decided to just call it a night. They weren’t going to turn up.

Hilda turned around to grab her bag when she saw someone slip into the chair opposite her.

“Hey Hilda.” X-Ray said, all confidence and disarming smiles.

 _Great,_  Hilda thought. _He’s come to make fun of me for getting stood up._

“What are you hungry for?” He said, opening the menu and browsing the selection. Hilda was taken aback.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Having dinner with you.” X-Ray said, looking up at her. He was still in his superhero outfit and Hilda could see a few of the waitresses eyeing him curiously. “I think I’m going to have a pizza.” He said.

“Can I get you a drink, sir?” A waiter said, standing beside the table.

“I’ll have a Dr. Pepper.” X-Ray said, looking up at him. The waiter nodded and left them.

“You don’t have to do this.” Hilda said, leaning over the table towards him.

“Good thing the city’s dead tonight and I’m hungry.” X-Ray said snarkily. But Hilda knew him better than he liked to think.

A small smile graced her face as she looked over the menu.

“Are you two ready to order?” A waitress said chirpily, giving Hilda a subtle thumbs up when X-Ray wasn’t looking.

 

The streetlights cast a yellow tinge over the streets as they walked from a nearby ice cream parlour to her apartment. After the meal, X-Ray had practically _insisted_  that he take her to get some ice cream because ‘ _there is no way you have lived until you’ve had some_ ’, and Hilda went along with it.

She pulled her jacket around her tighter minisculy as a breeze ran over them, balancing the tub with a scoop of ice cream in one hand. X-Ray watched her and stopped, bringing Hilda to a stop as well.

“Can you hold this for a second?” He asked, handing Hilda his own tub of ice cream. She held it in one hand and watched as X-Ray unclasped his cape, draping it around her shoulders and fastening it again.

“Thank you.” Hilda said, a bit stunned at the simple gesture. X-Ray just shrugged and took back his ice cream, playing it off as smoothly as he could.

Hilda smiled as they resumed walking.

“So thank you for the great date.” She said, watching his reaction. X-Ray paused for a fraction of a second but played it off.

“You’d say so?” He asked, taking another bite of ice cream.

“We had a nice dinner, we got ice cream and you pulled the biggest date cliché _ever_ , so yeah.” Hilda said. “This was a pretty good date.”

“Would you give me another one?” X-Ray asked, chancing a glance at Hilda.

“That depends on if you’re asking.” Hilda said.

“And if I am? Asking to take you out on another date?” X-Ray said, a faint blush creeping up on him as he forced himself to hold Hilda’s gaze.

“I’d say yes.” Hilda said.

“Cool.” X-Ray said, at a loss of anything else to say. Hilda laughed at that and leaned over, pressing a small, simple kiss to his cheek.

“Cool.” She agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat hildray? I'm [ private-doughnut ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ngl I feel like the official hildray writer and it's a weird feeling. the hilda/x-ray tag on here is 2/3 my writing :/~~


End file.
